


Unexpected sentiment

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: You'll never know what you'll miss till its gone.





	Unexpected sentiment

Trainlin looked at the stone, set into the band he had... _acquired_. It was strange the amount of people you met in psych hospitals, that weren't...necessarily speaking... _people_. Or at least human people.

He did regret that, hopefully, he would never see Winter again. But Trainlin knows himself, straight or not he would never be able to say no to Winter, never be able to refuse him what he wanted. He should hate Winter, what Winter did to her. Why does he blame Rumlow? 

But people love to blame the victim...why did she wear such a short shirt, why did she think he wouldn't rape her...just because she thought he was a friend.

Trainlin admits, at least to himself, that Winter and Rumlow were at least made monsters. He can't give himself the same consideration. 

Trainlin has always been, what others might consider, _lacking_.

He think he prefers to have sex with women, but he's not sure...

He thinks he likes to help people, but he's not sure....

He likes to think he wants to help people, but he's not sure...

But, if he ends up helping people, does it really matter why he did it?

But, with the stone...he can help people, whether they want help or not...

A lot of people don't want help...he never did...there's nothing wrong with him. 

He never, really, hurt anyone who didn't want it.

Never mind that so many people didn't know how self destructive their actions were.

It's not his job to play babysitter or conscience. Unless he's being paid for that...

The truly horrible point is that he can't seem to get over the fact that he won't see Winter again. Won't be able to advise him, won't be able to help him. Will likely never even cross his mind again. What can possibly be worse then being forgotten?

He will just have to take something from Winter. It doesn't matter if Winter will know or not, Trainlin just has to take something....like Winter took from him. She was so pretty, she was so sad and broken. What is the difference between love and hate, it's so small.

Trainlin knows that Winter once _loved_ him. Knows that Winter once _only_ **cared** about him. So what, after Wintwr _left_ , if Trainlin claims **him**?


End file.
